Mint and Cinnamon
by asdfgay
Summary: Sanada Genichirou could still remember that exact moment when he and Yukimura Seiichi met at his friend's bachelor party. Everything became an emotional roller coaster after that.


A/N: A little something for my Alpha Pair.

Disclaimer: The original author, Konomi Takeshi, rightfully owns all the characters. No money is made by making this story.

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou could very well say that his twenty-five years of existence is pretty much plain sailing in all aspects of the word. He was a wealthy young man who graduated in the top of his class at Tokyo University and currently one of Japan's most eligible bachelors along with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo.<p>

Sanada cringed at his seat, feeling a little light-headed from today's work. He was currently seated at one of Tokyo's expensive bars. His teammate, Jackal Kuwahara, is getting married and as their former buchou, he thought it was appropriate to be there as a friend.

"So… most of Japan's sought after males are here, huh?" Sanada knew that drawl from anywhere else. It was the same drawl that sent most of Japan's female population in a fit of nosebleed.

"Hn. Glad you came, Niou," Sanada answered and pried the arm that slung over one of his broad shoulders. Niou Masaharu is one of Japan's rising models and (unfortunately) his former teammate in the escalator school famous for its tennis club—Rikkai Daigaku.

"Masaharu, please refrain from causing anymore mischief in Jackal-kun's party," Yagyuu Hiroshi, a company executive and Niou's boyfriend for ten years, said, "I apologize in advance, Sanada-kun."

"Just keep him in line, Yagyuu," he ordered, much more like the way he ordered them in their middle school and high school years.

Sanada inched away from the pair and took a small sip from his wine. He had no problem with his teammates being gay. In fact, most of them are—not only them but most of the tennis players in his time are not exactly taking the straight road.

"I could see that Rikkai's emperor is still as uptight as ever, ahn?"

"And I could see Hyoutei's king is still as narcissistic as ever," Sanada deadpanned. Atobe was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Atobe. Sanada," Tezuka said monotonously to stop the obvious course of electricity and rivalry the two displayed.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, you finally decided to talk. About damn time," Atobe remarked while Sanada gave him a little nod of recognition. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the Japanese athlete who won Grand Slam and one of the highest paid athletes of the world while Atobe Keigo is the CEO of the Atobe Empire and is the current controller of most of the world's stocks.

Sanada sighed. He wished that this meeting with Atobe would not end up like before. His company once made a deal with the Atobe Empire and he didn't expect that it would end in a tennis match. Tennis was always part of the equation.

The three of them sat together and watched the whole ordeal of tennis players drunk and making out. Atobe was inspecting his nails while Tezuka sat there and ogle at one of the guests. Atobe noticed.

"Ore-sama didn't know that Seigaku's Pillar knows the meaning of ogling," Atobe said haughtily as he looked at where Tezuka was glancing.

"I am not ogling, Atobe. I am merely looking at that table," Tezuka retorted but hide the fact that he was blushing a little with shame that he was caught staring.

"Same difference, Tezuka," Atobe shrugged, "But I might say that they are quite the looker."

Sanada has been absent with his friends' (?) banter and is off in another world to care.

The two males are both feminine looking with shoulder length hair. The first one, he presumed that it was the one Tezuka was looking since he was hanging near that place a while ago, was a man who looked like he was not a day over sixteen and was more than a head shorter than Tezuka with honey-brown hair. He could not deny that the man was a beauty. But what caught his attention is the boy beside him. The man, who also looked like a university student but older than the honey-haired lad, looks exquisite. He had a wavy blue hair and deep sapphire eyes that catch Sanada's attention.

"Hmm…" Atobe's tone of voice pulled the two of them out of their reverie and was forced to look at him, "Ore-sama can't believe you two are infatuated with Yukimura Seiichi and Fuji Syuusuke. You are more alike than what Ore-sama originally thought."

"Hn." Sanada and Tezuka replied simultaneously and that send Atobe to a small fit of laughter.

After Atobe had regained his royal self, he struck into his infamous insight pose and look at the two, "Tezuka, you like Fuji Syuusuke, ahn? And you, Sanada, like Yukimura Seiichi."

The two blushed at the same time. Sanada wondered on how on earth Atobe knew that and decided that perhaps, he didn't want to know at all.

Fuji Syuusuke, as Sanada heard from Atobe, immediately left Yukimura sitting alone. He watched in amusement as Tezuka also stands up and excuses himself to the comfort room—despite the glaring fact that he followed Fuji and the rest room was on the other side of the bar.

"Oi, Sanada! Ore-sama suggests you go to Yukimura Seiichi right now."

* * *

><p>Yukimura Seiichi is a fine young man at the age of twenty-four (even if he looked a little younger) who was a painter and Jackal's friend. So when his friend invited him to his bachelor party, he agreed and towed his best friend, Fuji, with him. Fuji agreed, of course, after hearing that his idol—<em>the<em> Tezuka Kunimitsu—will be there.

"Saa… Seiichi, do you think Tezuka will like me?"

"If his ogling is not enough proof, I'll smack you two in the head," Yukimura said. His friend had been in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu ever since he saw him play tennis three years ago and since then, he had followed the tennis superstar's every move and is quite lucky to be his photographer on his magazine shoot.

"Ah," Fuji replied while smiling, "And did you notice that Sanada Genichirou is looking at you?"

Yukimura's face blushed in embarrassment. He was use to the stares of people but the intensity of Sanada's gaze was doing something at his body that he can't put his finger on.

"Saa… Seiichi, I'll go get some punch."

Yukimura smiled at his best friend and at Tezuka, who excused himself to follow Fuji. He sat there for a full minute until he heard a cough and looked up. He was surprised when he saw the well-built and towering figure of one Sanada Genichirou.

"I-I'm Sanada Genichirou. Nice to meet you," Sanada had his arms extended and Yukimura firmly clasped it in his smaller ones and shake it.

"Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you, too."

"Can I sit here? I notice you're alone so I figured that you might want some company," he asked Yukimura while the latter just nod his head.

"Sanada-san, I notice you being with Atobe-san and Tezuka-san a while ago," Yukimura attempted to start the conversation.

"Ah. Tezuka and Atobe are my…er… friends," Sanada hesitated for a moment as the last part seemed to be more like a question than anything else.

Yukimura found it amusing that Sanada was not sure on whatever relationship he had between the other two males.

"So you're _the_ Sanada Genichirou. How did you know Tezuka-san and Atobe-san?"

"We were tennis rivals. We are the buchous of the tennis team who has an intense rivalry with each other for the Nationals flag."

"Ahhh. So you play tennis. I played tennis during my middle school and high school years, too. Too bad I didn't go to Japan for my studies or I would have met such powerful opponents like you, Sanada-san," Yukimura said appreciatively.

"Maybe we can play tennis if we meet again, Yukimura-san," Sanada replied sincerely, "And drop the honorifics. It makes me feel older than my real age."

"If you say so, Sanada. But you have to call me Yukimura as a compensation."

"Fine then. Y-Yukimura."

Yukimura let out a low giggle in Sanada's awkwardness while the latter turned away to hide his growing blush. This was one of the moments he wished he had his cap on his head.

"You are one of Japan's wanted males, Sanada. You're really successful for someone at twenty-five."

"Ah. Thanks. How about you, Yukimura? You look awfully young."

The bluenette laugh again and waved his hand as if to indicate Sanada's mistake, "That's a common misconception, Sanada. People tend to think that I am nineteen or eighteen but frankly, I'm only a year younger than you."

Sanada gaped at the young man. His looks are definitely betraying his age. Twenty-four is still a young age but to look five or six years younger must be a gift.

"I remember seeing you in one of my exhibits, Sanada. You're with Atobe that time."

Sanada mentally sorted out his thoughts as fast as he could to think of any exhibits where he went with Atobe and finally remembered when it was.

"You are the one behind those wonderful paintings?" he asked incredulously. He could still remember that time when he and Atobe went to this exhibit seven months ago. The paintings back there was full of life. He particularly liked the one full of flowers—he could still remember the picture of it. The flower seemed to be swaying in the wind that time.

"You flatter me too much, Sanada," Yukimura said and Sanada's only reply was a blush.

The two of them talk and talk for the night with some occasional drinking of the wine served. Sanada noticed that Yukimura can't seem to finish the miniscule amount of wine.

"I have a very low alcohol tolerance," was all the effeminate reply.

* * *

><p>Days past and when Sanada knew that the two of them would not meet anymore, he received a phone call from an unknown number in his cell phone.<p>

"Hello. Sanada speaking," he said over the receiver.

"**Good morning, Sanada. This is Yukimura Seiichi, do you remember me?" **

Sanada replied with a low grunt. Of course, he remembers. How could he forgot that beautiful face, soft voice and gentle smile?

"**Good. Because if you're free today, can we meet each other at the street tennis court? I am giving you that match."**

Sanada knew he was free today. Unless Atobe decided that they need an emergency meeting at Sunday, then Sanada was not available.

"Ah. Let's meet up at 9:30 in the street tennis courts near Seishun Gakuen, Yukimura."

"**Thank you, Sanada. Ja ne."**

"Ja," Sanada replied over the phone. Sanada put his cell phone down as the line went dead and immediately head for the showers. He grabbed two fluffy white towels and closed the bathroom door.

Moments later, Sanada came out of the shower with the towel wrapped on his waist and the other one slung over his shoulder. He head to his medium-sized closet and finally decided that he had hit rock bottom.

It's not that he don't have anything to wear, it's just that he don't know what to wear. Sanada, as well as Tezuka, was famous for the stuck-his-hand-in-the-closet-and-wear-whatever-his-hand-touches-first attitude when it comes to dressing-up.

Sanada momentarily considered calling Atobe for fashion advice. But as quick as he had thought it was also as quick as he willed it away. Atobe was famous for being called as the diva and Sanada didn't want to appear before Yukimura wearing clothes with purple frills and fitted silver leather pants.

He shuddered at his own imagination and decided that that is one image he'd rather not have. And so, Sanada settled for a pair of comfortable jeans and a tight black shirt with his tennis shoes. It was pathetic but he can't afford to be late on his first meeting with Yukimura outside. He hauled his tennis bag on his right shoulder and snatched his car keys on the coffee table and went outside his pent house to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Sanada drove across the busy streets of Tokyo in his black Porsche and pulled a stop at the street tennis courts where a couple of teenagers are flooding and goofing around while carrying their tennis bags. The group of boys stopped to stare at his car and wonder what an obviously rich man was doing in a public court. Sanada stepped out with his tennis bag and locked his car. He passed the group without looking and climbed the flight of stairs.<p>

Sanada noticed that there are now more courts than his last visit and scanned the area for any possible signs of the effeminate bluenette. Sanada stopped his wondering eyes when he saw Yukimura sitting on one of the bench and swinging the racket absent-mindedly.

The bluenettes's eyes glowed when he saw Sanada approached him. He was still wearing his casual clothes and Yukimura said, "Change your clothes first, Sanada. I'll be waiting."

Sanada nodded his head and went to the many change rooms surrounding the place. He came out wearing his white shorts and black tennis shirt with white trims. He was also sporting the same black cap he wore during his tennis years which is now used only when he seldom played tennis or when he felt nostalgic and sentimental—not that he would let others know that he was feeling sentimental.

"Yukimura," he addressed the smaller man, "Let's warm-up."

The bluenette wordlessly stands up and look at him. His eyes are laughing from what Sanada could tell.

"The cap makes you look older, Sanada," he remarked.

"Hn. You are not the first one to tell me that."

The two of them warmed-up and positioned themselves on each side of the net.

"Which?" Sanada asked.

"Smooth," Yukimura replied.

Sanada twists the racket and it landed on the court with a gentle thud.

"Rough. My serve, Yukimura," Sanada said smugly, feeling the same aura he felt whenever he was in the court.

The 'Emperor' is now awake.

"Play me full force. Don't hold back, _Koutei_."

Sanada was surprised that Yukimura knew what he was called during his tennis prime. He found it flattering that Yukimura did a research about him. And with renewed vigor, Sanada served the ball at Yukimura—full force.

The serve bounced on Yukimura's court as the bluenette ran to its direction. He hit the ball back to Sanada as the older man returned it. The rally went on for a while before the first point went to Yukimura.

"15-love." Someone called and the two of them was a little shocked to see that there was quite a spectator who gathered and someone was keeping their scores.

The match proceeded with a non-depleting amount of energy from both players. Sanada unleashed his FuuRinKaInZanRai in the middle of the match that shock both Yukimura and the spectators. He could hear the whisperings among their male and female audience.

"Isn't that the FuuRinKaInZanRai?" asked a shocked high schooler.

"B-But the only person who could do that was the former Emperor of Rikkai, Sanada Genichirou!" his equally shocked companion exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that that man was Sanada Genichirou?"

"Now that you mention it, he kind of looked familiar. Ah! I know! I saw him in one of the magazines my sister buys every month."

Sanada was shocked when he couldn't hear the random bouts of screaming and fangirling among the girls and the exclaims of awe by the boys. He couldn't even see or hear the point.

Sanada played using his instincts and sense where the ball was coming and started to pinpoint and imagine the court in his mind. He put the force he exerts on the ball on a minimal amount to prevent it from going out.

"Game, won and match. 6-3."

He could feel his senses coming back to him and he was pretty sure that he was the one who lost. He went to Yukimura to shake his hand and saw the bluenette panting more than he was despite the handicap.

The two of them headed to the changing rooms to dry themselves and change into casual clothes. Sanada came out in the clothes he wore before playing and leaned on the door to wait for Yukimura. A minute or two later, the younger man came out wearing white pants and a loose baby blue shirt.

The bluenette smiled at him, "Thank you for the match, Sanada. Let's go, I'll treat you for snacks."

"That won't be necessary."

"I insist, Sanada," Yukimura grabbed Sanada's elbows and dragged him outside the courts. Sanada could feel the warmth of Yukimura's hand against his tanned skin.

"Fine then," he relent, "I have my car waiting. I'll drive to wherever you wanted to eat."

The two of them reached the bottom of the stairs and Sanada guided Yukimura to where his Porsche is waiting. He grabbed his keys on his pocket and opened the door Yukimura—the bluenette blushed with embarrassment.

"Where do you want to eat, Yukimura?"

"Hmmm… There's this café where Fuji and I liked to visit. The cakes there are really good," Yukimura said thoughtfully.

Yukimura pointed direction then and there and Sanada stopped in front of a large café—Iris Café. The café was filled with friends, lovers and family and obviously caters for all types of people. The two of them entered the café and immediately greeted with a girl in a waitress uniform.

Yukimura went to the corner of the café and settled there while Sanada followed suit. The waitress handed them the menu and Yukimura looked with a considerate expression.

"I want a slice of 'Triple Chocolate Heaven' and a cup of ice coffee."

Sanada didn't want to order anything. He was not particularly fond of sweets as he thought that they don't have any nutritional value whatsoever.

"Uh… Just give me black coffee and cinnamon roll," Sanada said hesitantly. The cinnamon roll was the first one that he saw on the menu and he didn't want to order a too-sweet-for-its-own-good cake.

The waitress walked away from them with a practiced smile. Yukimura placed his hand on the table and rested his chin there.

"For someone who doesn't have his senses, you put some challenge there, Sanada."

"Hn. I didn't know that you are that strong," Sanada retorted.

The bluenette laughed melodiously and Sanada could not help but feel something in his insides turning and twisting. He finally understood the meaning of '_your insides feeling hot_'. He squirmed in his seat while Yukimura gazes amusedly at him. Thankfully, before Sanada could embarrass himself further, the waitress arrived with their order.

The two of them eat quietly after that.

* * *

><p>The night after their small meeting and tennis match, Sanada could not help but ponder while he lie on his king-sized bed on his big pent house overlooking Tokyo's night life. He looked on his ceiling where he could trace every design engraved and looking down on him. This is the first time that Sanada was musing about his personal life that doesn't have anything to do with strangling Atobe, business, tennis and strangling Atobe.<p>

He can't be in love, can he? The fact that Sanada is in love with a person he met only a few days ago was the thing that disturbs Sanada. He only met Yukimura at Jackal's bachelor party and now, he was in love!

_But how could you not be in love? With the way you look at him on the duration of the day and your gazes are longer than necessary. The way your eyes shone whenever he looked at you and said your name_, a small voice in his head said.

_Tarundoru! That could not happen. I didn't do any of that_, the other part of his mind said.

Sanada blinked. This could not be healthy. This is the first time he's having an argument with himself. And the fact that the more sensible part of his brain doesn't have anything to say except denial was also bothering him.

He tried to lull his mind to sleep but to no avail. Suddenly, Yukimura's face came into his mind and he found himself smiling lightly at the gentle features of the bluenette he is picturing right now. He found himself closing his eyes and succumbing to a slumber.

* * *

><p>Sanada wake up at four in the morning, the same time he used to wake up ever since middle school. The habit of waking up early even before most of the men his age are only starting to sleep was forever going to be his trait. Old habits die hard, after all.<p>

Sanada straightened himself out of bed and fixed it before he leaves the room. He stifled a yawn and lugged himself to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of his favorite black coffee and put the bread to the toaster for a quick breakfast.

While he is waiting for the coffee to finish brewing and for the bread to toast, he sits on the couch and turns on the flat screen tv in front of him. There are several shows that are airing at this time of the day and Sanada found himself flipping through different channels before settling on a show he barely knew the name.

After watching the show which didn't interest Sanada at all, he turned the tv off and went to the kitchen for his coffee. He took hold of his plain white mug and poured the coffee there. He grabbed another plane looking plate to put the toasted bread. He sat on one of the chairs on his dining room and slowly eat his breakfast.

After eating, he took a shower and dressed himself in his morning ensemble—black Armani suit and a pair of Italian leather shoes. He went to his phone and checked the time—7:30 in the morning—and saw a text message from none other than Atobe.

_Ore-sama needs to talk to you about something important. Come to my office directly._

He sighed and went to retrieve his keys. He took his time to breathe in heavily before walking out from the seclusion and solitude of his pent house. What important thing was it that Atobe wanted to talk about? He can't be bankrupt now, can he? He shrugged the ridiculous thoughts away. Atobe being bankrupt would only happen in the next… well, never.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sanada's expensive Italian shoes produce noises in the grand expanse of the Atobe Empire. The employees greet him politely as they have seen him as one of the most important clients of their boss. He automatically headed for the private elevator that only Atobe, the guests and the clients can use. He waited patiently for the elevator to reach the top floor where Atobe's gigantic office was located.<p>

The elevator door opened with a _ding_ and Sanada walked out and went to the large wooden double doors with the golden inscription of Atobe's name on it. He gingerly pushed the heavy doors and put on his signature stoic façade analogous to that of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Take a seat, Sanada," Atobe said from behind the mahogany table. Sanada followed Atobe without a word and sat himself on one of the plush chairs across Atobe.

"It seems that you need Ore-sama's magnificent prowess to help you with your love life, ahn?"

"I didn't ask for any of your help, Atobe," Sanada said a little irritably.

This is the important matter that Atobe wanted to talk about? Sanada's love life? How stupid can that conceited and pompous brat can get? He wanted to be out of Atobe's office right now. He was not comfortable with other people prying on his private affairs—even if it was his multi-billion dollar partner in business, Sanada didn't want anyone to know of his personal life especially that self-conceited 'Ore-sama'.

"Non-sense, Sanada. Ore-sama already sorted out Tezuka's affairs with one Fuji Syuusuke and you would not be any different," Atobe insisted.

Sanada could not believe his ears. Tezuka? Affairs? Fuji Syuusuke? Atobe? He helped? Sanada felt his head swirl a little with too much information. Tezuka would have never go to Atobe for advice on his love life. Tezuka would be caught wearing a pink tutu before that happens. Heck! Sanada himself would be caught wearing a pink tutu before _that_ happens.

"And if Tezuka asked you for help, why would I asked you for one?" he asked. He chose to ignore whatever his brain was telling him to ask Atobe if Tezuka ever did go for help to Atobe.

"Because Ore-sama say so."

Sanada looked at him blankly. That's it. Atobe wants to do charity work for him that he didn't even asked because he said so. Atobe wanted to stick his nose in Sanada's business probably because he didn't have anything better to do. The king was perhaps bored out of his mind and was looking for a good source of entertainment.

"I'm leaving." Sanada stood up and head towards the door. He didn't turn back to see Atobe's face looking at him and smirking in an Atobe kind of way.

"I still think you should confess, Sanada."

Sanada just close the door with a thump. Atobe was just crazy; was the only reason he could come up with.

* * *

><p>Because of what Atobe planted in his mind, Sanada could not help but wonder what will happen if he did confess to Yukimura. The worst possible scenario he could think of was the bluenette will say that he is straight and had a girlfriend. Sanada tried to suppress the shudder that inevitably follows.<p>

_Damn that Atobe, he had brought this upon him._

Before Sanada could have the time to curse Atobe to hell in back, his secretary called him in his office for a visitor. Yanagi Renji—to be precise. Yanagi was Sanada's best friend ever since middle school and the scientist responsible for the promising technological advancement in Asia along with Seigaku's former data man, Inui Sadaharu.

"Long time no see, Genichirou," Yanagi's voice piped out from the door where he walked to his desk.

"We've met at Jackal's party, Renji, and if I remember correctly, it's only a couple of weeks ago."

"I just thought it will be more dramatic that way. Don't you agree, Genichirou?" Yanagi's voice is full of mirth and something else that Sanada can't name.

"I heard that you've got your eyes set in a man, Genichirou."

"How the hell did you know, Renji?" Sanada gritted his teeth in aggravation. It's Atobe and his mouth that he can't control was why Renji know it right now—and probably the whole Japan knows it, too, except for Yukimura himself—and it happened in a span of more or less five hours.

"Data, Genichirou. And if you're wondering if Atobe told me a single thing about it, then no."

Sanada sighed with relief. At least, Atobe had not opened his mouth and uttered a single thing. That's got to be good—or bad, depending on where you are looking.

After the little chitchat with Yanagi, Sanada was very much sure that the whole universe is conspiring just so he and Yukimura could be together. Before Sanada could tell Yanagi that, the latter gave his thanks and left the vicinity of his office.

Maybe he and Yukimura are destined to be with each other like soul mat—

Sanada stopped whatever train of thought he was having. _Damn Atobe_, and while he's at it, _Damn Renji, too_.

* * *

><p>Months passed and Sanada and Yukimura's outings grew more often. The two of them are undoubtedly closer after that. But every single time that they are closer, it's as if something was pulling the two of them back—or so that's what Sanada thought.<p>

There was this one instance when Sanada and Yukimura's hand met half-way and the two of them instantly blushed after contact. The fact remains that the two of them can only touch each other without blushing is when they are shaking hands after a vigorous round of tennis.

The two of them are on Yukimura's apartment. The apartment was large and clean and Sanada was currently sitting on Yukimura's white couch while watching the younger man paint. But Sanada was not exactly watching whatever masterpiece Yukimura was making right now. To Sanada, the only thing he could see right now was the effeminate man and nothing else.

Yukimura was wearing an off-shoulder ratty shirt with lots of paint scattered over it. His wavy hair was tied in a small ponytail that exposes the flesh on his nape. The pants he is wearing is not doing enough justice on the very shapely legs under them.

Sanada gulp.

"—nada? Sanada?" Yukimura's gentle voice pulled him out of his daydreams as he realized that the smaller man's face was directly in front of him.

He could see every little details of Yukimura's face, even that tiny specs of violet on his blue eyes and that inviting and luscious lips.

"Sanada, are you okay? You seem to be out of it since you came here."

Sanada could very much say that he is in heaven right now. Yukimura's hot breath was fanning over his face and he could smell a cinnamon flavor from the man in front of him. The paint on his clothes didn't hinder the smell in any way.

At that precise moment, sanity, logic and common sense left Sanada. He followed his instincts and grabbed the bluenette's head and pressed it down his face. Sanada could feel the soft texture of Yukimura's lips as he crushed it against his own. Sanada found the cinnamon taste strangely fitting for the painter.

Their lips seems like it was made to kiss only each other's lips and nothing else. It was not Sanada's first kiss (his was stolen by an obsessive fangirl).

It was then that Sanada felt what was happening. Yukimura was not kissing him back but that was not what made Sanada pulled back. Yukimura was pushing him and when he was slowly pulling back, Yukimura slapped him in the face.

Sanada detached his lips completely away from Yukimura as the bluenette blushed profusely. He stepped back away from Sanada while he was looking on the floor. Sanada felt Yukimura's heavy gaze on him. And for the first time in his life, he can't do anything.

"I-I'm sorry," Sanada said sincerely but when he received no reply, "I'm leaving, Yukimura. Goodbye."

Sanada picked up his coat and keys and left the bluenette alone in his own apartment.

* * *

><p>Fuji was on his way to Yukimura's apartment right now after he heard his best friend's desperate voice on the phone. Arriving at Yukimura's apartment, he quickly opened the door with his spare keys and head for the bluenette's room.<p>

What he saw after arriving at the scene was Yukimura sitting on the floor and hugging his knees. The sound of the door seemed to wake Yukimura as he raised his head in recognition of his visitor. Fuji made a beeline towards his friend and sat himself on the floor beside him.

"Seiichi, what's wrong?" Fuji asked. His voice full of worry and concern for his azure-haired best friend.

"Syuusuke, I'm confused," Yukimura almost wailed at him.

"Confused? Wait, Sei. Could you start at the top? I'm the one being confused here."

"Sanada kissed me," Yukimura replied.

"That's great!" Fuji exclaimed, "I knew you two have something going on. What are you moping about?"

"That's not it, Syuusuke. I pushed him and sl-slap him."

"What?" Fuji asked, shocked at Yukimura's words. Last time he visited, the two of them are almost lovers and now Yukimura is telling him he just slapped Sanada.

"You heard me, Syuusuke. He kissed me and I slap him."

"Seiichi, I know that is your first kiss and judging by your reaction, Sanada did it without your consent but that's normal. You wouldn't kiss somebody you don't like and asked him if it's allowed. It's on pure instinct."

"I know. But I don't like him, Syuusuke."

"Huh? You don't like Sanada. Don't give me that, Seiichi. Anything with eyes and ears would know that you like each other. Think about it, Sei. I'm giving you some space," Fuji said and left Yukimura's apartment, hoping that his friend would knew the definition of like—and hopefully, _love_.

After Fuji left his apartment, Yukimura had thought about it but the only thing that came into his mind was the way Sanada's eyes soften and almost reduced to tears. The hurt was clearly evident on his face. That alone was enough to send him sobbing.

He clearly remembered Sanada's taste—mint. It was refreshing and all together very different. He shook his head—willing the taste to go away and stop.

Yukimura Seiichi didn't know what to do and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what to do. He thought of the events earlier and Fuji's enigmatic words rang into his ears. Suddenly, Sanada's face flashed in his mind and his last words rang repeatedly on his ears.

"_I'm leaving, Yukimura. Goodbye."_

That alone was enough to send him into nightmares.

* * *

><p>Sanada gazes blankly at his ceiling. It was already Sunday and three days had passed since that incident. It was also three days of no-sleep. Sanada knew that there are probably large eye bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the only food he ate for those days is black coffee and cinnamon rolls.<p>

_Cinnamon rolls_, his mind said bitterly. He cannot deny the fact that the rolls tasted like Yukimura—only he preferred Yukimura's taste better.

He tarundoru-ed himself. He was not like this. He needs to stop acting like a goddamn teenager and start moving on with his life. Find another man or woman. Frankly, he didn't care. He just needs to get Yukimura out of his system. But with this whole ordeal, he had learned the reason why teenagers are depressive over a heart break. And to think that this was his first love—and possibly last, a small voice in his brain quipped—he can't help but feel rightfully dishearten.

His doorbell rang at the very same time he was tracing again his lips, trying to feel Yukimura's presence and pressure on his mouth. He groggily stood up and went to the door. Opening it, he found Yukimura's apparition on the door.

He blinked. He must be hallucinating. He had to be hallucinating because it was almost next to impossible that Yukimura will be standing there with a small smile playing on those lips. He blinked again—once, twice, thrice. He really needed some sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it to make sure that the apparition was still there.

He gingerly lifted his arm to touched one small shoulder and almost flinched at the warmth. Sanada wondered if this is all a dream and decided that under any circumstances, nobody should wake him up. The apparition lifted a thin arm and touched Sanada's lightly with his own, failing to cover the larger hands with his smaller ones.

Sanada thought about hugging the apparition. And when he did, he was almost thankful that it didn't pull away or disappear into thin air. The apparition stood on his tiptoes to circle his arms around Sanada's neck.

Yukimura pressed his lips to the taller man. Sanada closed his eyes and felt the weight of the other's lips against his own. Sanada's lips are soft but chapped and it contrasted impeccably against Yukimura's. Their lips molded with each other completely. Sanada could feel the light apple smell mixed with a heavy dose of cinnamon wafting through his nose—enveloping his senses. The only thing he could feel was the apparition and nothing else. Sanada threaded Yukimura's silky locks—pulling the locks gently and intertwining them on his long fingers. The azure-haired man pushed himself up some more. It inevitably brought the two of them together.

This time, Sanada finally realizes that the Yukimura in front of him was no ghost and was the real one all along.

When the two of them parted and Sanada finally found his voice to speak, he opened his mouth and said in a very hesitant tone, "Y-You're r-real."

"Of course, I am, silly," Yukimura smiled at him gently, "What do you took me for, a ghost?"

Sanada didn't find the heart to tell him that, _yes_, he thought he was an apparition.

The only thing Sanada could do was smash his lips at the shorter man's. This time, the kiss was a bit more forceful—holding more passion and lust than the first one. Sanada ran his tongue on Yukimura's bottom lip, begging for entrance that the painter gladly gives.

Sanada pried one of his hands from Yukimura's hair and cupped one of the bluenette's cheeks in it. Yukimura could feel its callousness. But he found it oddly fitting for someone as masculine as Sanada.

They have never thought that a kiss could be as deep and fervent as that.

Yukimura can taste mint. Sanada can taste cinnamon. It was heaven.

Not a sound was heard from the two of them except for the constant moans that escaped from each other. Yukimura could feel Sanada's reverberating heartbeats drum wildly like his own with their body pressed together tightly.

The two of them separated reluctantly and gasped for air to feel it rushing through their lungs and on their raspy throat. Sanada can feel himself having shivers. The heater was on.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for an uncountable amount of time. It could be a second, a minute or an hour and they will not notice the difference. They gaze into each other's eyes and felt lost for a moment.

"I love you Sanada Genichirou."

"I love you, too, Yukimura Seiichi." Sanada lowered his head to give feather-light and butterfly kisses at the bluenette's lips repeatedly. A sweet and short kiss that was done over and over.

Their arms looped around each other perfectly like a puzzle completing its whole and their body fit together in the most mysterious of ways that the universe won't ever had the chance to explain. The two of them are soul mates—in every sense and meaning of the word.

Sanada Genichirou could still remember that exact moment when he and Yukimura Seiichi met at his friend's bachelor party. Everything became an emotional roller coaster after that.

And as he looked down at his lover—no—soul mate and give him another kiss on the lips, tasting the cinnamon flavor once again, he decided that he would not have it in any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: This should have been posted earlier than this but well... I kind of became a delegate to a Math Contest and I guess it paid off because we won and we will proceed to the orals level. :))) I was elated! On another note, I talked to my Dad about wanting to study at Todai and he said that if I inquire and passed the exam, I'm off to Japan... Well, I'm still far away from college so my Dad's main priority right now is to find me a Japanese class. Yes, he knows that it's for anime and is very supportive about it.


End file.
